(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to dispensing closures for containers for flowable products such as personal care products, concentrated beverages, food products, home and garden chemical products, healthcare products, etc. More specifically, the invention relates to a dispensing closure having piston timer which controls dispensing of a measured dose of product responsive to squeezing pressure on the product container.
(2) Description of Related Art
Dispensing closures are used in a variety of industries for dispensing various liquid or flowable products. As integrated dispensing closures become more prevalent in all industries, consumer desire presses for their use on an ever expanding array of products and packages, while product manufacturers search for unique solutions at the lowest possible cost to promote sales and maintain profit margins.